


The Tumblr Crackficlets 3 - Shine

by darth_stitch



Series: Sherlock BBC - The Tumblr Crackficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, OMG I keep cracking up...., Romantic Comedy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock being photogenic and his ridiculous, ridiculous cheekbones. Ficlets written on Sherlock pictures I keep finding on the Internet and boy, there's a helluva lot of pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumblr Crackficlets 3 - Shine

_Originally posted on[The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/29037050419/shine-sherlock-doesnt-smile-often-to-be)_

 

  


[](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/image/29037050419)

**Shine**

  
Sherlock doesn’t smile often.

To be honest, he’s got one of those faces that is _absolutely_ suited for Byronic brooding - all cool and mysterious, with those ridiculously beautiful cheekbones and striking eyes that look green one minute, blue the next.  Funnily enough, he’s got an instinctive knack for posing for the camera, at least when he allows it to catch him.  Getting his pictures splashed all over the papers and the internet isn’t exactly the best of ideas for a consulting detective who did need to do undercover work on occasion. 

But the camera absolutely _adores_ him whenever it gets a chance and it faithfully catches him in swatches of light and shadow and getting the angle just right, capturing one perfect look, one single glance.  And the words that come to mind to describe him will be things like “mysterious” and “enigmatic.”

But capturing a _smile_ \- ah, that’s rarer still.  Sherlock Holmes doesn’t do smiles.  Most of the time, they’re false, shiny things and he’s very good at faking them, knows how to look charming and pleasant just long enough for him to get what he needs from a potential suspect, witness or informant.  When he drops the smiling, pleasant mask and gets right down to business, it’s downright _frightening_. 

Here’s a _real_ smile, though and it’s not even a professional photograph.  You can tell he’s just one moment away from laughter and it’s mostly because of the company he’s with.  He and John Watson often end up giggling together like a pair of schoolboys, even when it’s terribly inappropriate.

“Stop, stop, it’s a crime scene, we can’t giggle at a crime scene,” John will tell him.  

But Sherlock can’t help it - he’ll crack wise just one more time, something to tease just one more delicious giggle out of John and he’ll laugh in turn and it will be everything he can do not just to grab his doctor by the neck of his ridiculous sweaters and snog him silly. 

Or maybe he’ll give in to the temptation this time, now that he’s allowed.  Now that he has that _privilege_.

And Sherlock will smile, for real this time.  Just for John, _always_ for John. 

**********

_I never really feel quite right and I don’t know why,  
All I know is something’s wrong_  
 _Every time I look at you, you seem so alive_  
 _Tell me how you do it, walk me through it, I’ll follow in every footstep_  
 _Maybe on your own you take a cautious step_  
 _Till you want to give it up, but all I want is for you to_  
 _Shine, shine down on me_  
 _Shine on this life that’s burnin’ out_

— “Shine,” Mr. Big

(Photo Source: [They’re Shipping It!](http://sympatheticmemories.tumblr.com/) )

 


End file.
